


Oh! Hi there.

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Sexual Roleplay, amature bondage, definitely NSFW, escort!armin, foodplay, prostitution AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert is the best in the business. but to be the best, you have to work with the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Hi there.

Coming soon to a desktop near you...

Hi readers. This is just an intro. As you can see at the bottom there is an arrow that can take you to the real stories.

Sorry if you thought this was a story. But it did get your attention. 0u0


End file.
